


We Won't be Forgotten

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Stop it! Stop talking about onee-chan! You don’t know how I feel and you don’t know what she does or doesn’t want. You’re nothing to her, okay? She doesn’t remember you, she never will! Whilst I...” he stopped all of a sudden, letting him go and going back staring down.





	We Won't be Forgotten

_[And hoping for a better life_

_this time, we’ll fade out tonight.”]_

_(The A Team, Ed Sheeran)_

Yuuto sat nonchalant on a bench at the terminal, almost as if his pose was casual, as if he hadn’t seen Ryuuta exactly on the opposite side, busy to stare at a blank spot in front of him, and most likely to avoid all the others.

Yuuto had done it on purpose, not to face him directly. As little as he had dealt with him in the past, he knew he was likely the last person on earth who the Imajin wanted to talk to.

“Risky, right?” he said, calm, as soon as he had sat down, pretending he was talking to himself. “Taking orders from someone like that. I thought you never listened to what you’re been told.” he provoked him, hearing sigh low, as to not be hears.

“I’ve done that because I wanted to. I don’t take orders from anyone, even less from a voice in my head.” he specified. “And however, what do you want here? You still have a train, go away. I don’t need anyone’s preach, for sure not from someone like you.”

Yuuto stared at his hands, uncertain.

Actually, it was none of his business.

He could’ve easily left, forgetting the fact that Deneb had disappeared alongside the train, and leave the terminal, sure that Owner and the station master would’ve find a solution to retrieve the DenLiner.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for what had happened.

Somehow, he understood Ryuuta.

He had Airi so close, he could talk to her, he could stay by her side whenever and for how long he pleased through Ryoutaro’s body, but he knew she was never going to recognize him for who he was.

The same exact thing for him. Airi recognised him as a friend of Ryoutaro, she was nice to him, even too much so, but hearing his name there was nothing she remembered about his future self, and soon she was going to forget the present one as well.

He would’ve kept hoping he could revert that infernal process, until it would’ve come the time where he would’ve vanished forever, disappearing from the minds of those that still held on to the memory of him.

It was his destiny, and it was Ryuuta’s destiny as well, and that was why he didn’t wasn’t to leave.

As much as the Imajin hated him, Yuuto wished he could see there was no reason for that hate. They had both been betrayed by reality, after all.

“Why did you do it?” he asked, standing up and joining him, determined to speak to him directly. The Imajin didn’t seem to particularly appreciate this move, and crossed his arms, staring at the floor.

“It’s none of your business. I did it because I felt like it and that’s it. You know nothing about me, you can’t preach.”

Yuuto snorted, feeling very little patient.

He tended to forget that, all in all, Ryuuta was nothing more than a child.

“Is it for Airi?” he asked again, trying to use the most soothing voice possible.

But Ryuuta didn’t seem to appreciate the effort either, at all. He stood up, grabbing him by his gilet and pushing him against the wall, keeping him still.

“Stop it! Stop talking about onee-chan! You don’t know how I feel and you don’t know what she does or doesn’t want. You’re nothing to her, okay? She doesn’t remember you, she never will! Whilst I...” he stopped all of a sudden, letting him go and going back staring down.

“What are you to her, instead?”

Ryuuta sighed, taking the paper he was carefully keeping and unfolding it, brushing it with a melancholic look.

Yuuto recognised Airi’s drawing, and couldn’t help but smiling.

“She knows. She knows.” the Imajin whispered, sighing again. “She knows it’s not Ryoutaro when I’m inside him. And maybe it should make me happy, because it means she’s conscious of my presence, but...” he shrugged. “I don’t know. If she saw me, she would probably think I’m a monster.”

He started walking slowly, the drawing still in his hands, and Yuuto followed him from a distance. When they arrived at the end of the terminal they stopped and the boy was next to him, following his stare direction till it reached the new time line, still well closed.

“What’s there, beyond the infinity?” the Imajin asked, without turning to look at him.

Yuuto wanted to laugh, but he knew it wasn’t time to.

“I don’t know.” he answered, sincerely. “I know my future only by what myself told me. But I doubt that now I’m going to face the same things.” he bit his lip. “I suppose there’s something we must protect, or not my existence nor yours would make much sense, don’t you think so?”

He kept quiet, then, but Ryuuta didn’t answer.

Yuuto knew he wasn’t going to stop hating him, and he could understand that.

He wasn’t going to stop being jealous of a relationship with Airi that neither of them could have, but in the end he didn’t care about not being hated, not now.

He didn’t want anybody else to suffer like he was suffering, he didn’t want anyone else to think they didn’t have a place in the world, among those who instead knew they had.

And he didn’t even want for him to be afraid to vanish into nothing and be forgotten, because Ryuuta was a kid, and he was a kid who needed too many attentions. He wasn’t going to understand that.

He went back, letting him alone to study the new junction.

He wished someone would’ve tried to soothe him too, at times, but he knew how meaningless his desire was.

Deneb tried every day, Ryoutaro tried as well, and he had done nothing but reject both of them, because hearing how things actually were, because it hurt too much.

He too, he discovered, envied them, because they were always going to have someone remembering them.

But it didn’t matter.

He was going to remember them forever. And he would’ve clung onto their memories with all his might.

He wasn’t going to allow them to forget him. It didn’t matter the cost.  


End file.
